Dancing in the moonlight
by LilyPadADV
Summary: Alice is bored one day and decides to play dress up. She comes across a beautiful outfit, but doesn't know when to wear it when a surprise comes to her door. Alice POV. AlicexJasper. One-shot.


**Hey! Got another on-shot for everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, I was flipping through a magazine, with the seasons latest fashions. I had half a mind to just sew them all myself to save some money and occupy myself. But I decided against it. So bored with everyone else off hunting. Suddenly, I got a stroke of inspiration looking at my fashion magazine. I got off my bed and danced into my closet. Twirling around, I stepped into my enormous closet. Being bored, I decided to play dress up. I loved to play dress up randomly, it was a chance to see what great outfits I could put together on a whim, without having to use my Bella Barbie, which had a habit of complaining a lot.

Cranking up my music, I twirled around in my closet, deciding to plan my outfits ahead of time. I started my first outfit with a regular Aeropostale navy T-shirt. Then I slipped into a jean mini skirt, and some navy leggings. Then, some gray ballet flats, to finish it off. I leaped gracefully over to my mirror. Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided that this was what I'd where tomorrow for school. Nice, casual, but still better then what some of those slobs wore. I shuddered at what they considered 'trendy'.

Twiriling back into my closet, I decided to try something a little more dressy, but casual. Causual elegant. I slipped on a silk green halter top. After semi- struggling with the button at the crook of my neck, I slipped into an elegant black knee-length skirt. I switched my ballet flats for some cute mini ankle boots. Leaping over to my beloved mirror ( Oh God, I was starting to sound like Rosalie) I took a look at myself. Hmmmm, something to wear at say a dinner party. I had taken a peek at the future and Dr. Snow was planning on inviting Carlisle and Esme to a dinner party, so I'd better plan ahead.

Then, gracefully waltzing to my amazing closet, I decided to try on something amazingly dressy and smexy, as Rosalie says. I slipped into a bright, blood red coctail dress with frills. It was one of my favorite dresses. I decided to go with red, silk, strapped heels. Then, as for my hair, I threw it in an elegant silk headband. Then, I carefully put on my Cullen Crest necklace.

Leaping to my mirror once more, I gazed in the mirror adoringly. I sighed, where could I where this wonderful dress? It was too good for a dinner party. Possibly even too good for the prom.

" What could I where you for?" I asked staring in the mirror.

" I can answer that." said a voice. I spun around to see my Jasper there, leaning against my door. He grinned, and my eyebrows rose as I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a tuxedo, with a tie and the whole 10 yards.

" Jasper....what is this for?" I asked. But as soon as I had said it, I knew the answer.

" To celebrate" He answered casually, and he walked up to me and pulled me closer. "Let's go out tonight. I know the perfect spot." I knew too. Edward had warned me earlier, but I guess it had slipped my mind. A hard thing to do when you have the perfect vampire mind and can see the future. Jasper must have planned this well. I could feel his excitement.

I stared longingly into his eyes. Then I rushed towards the window and jumped down. I ran to the spot I knew we were headed. Jasper caught up with me easily, and we ran hand in hand. I knew where we were going. Our place. Our park.

When we got there, the park was deserted. But the stereo was in place, and the light underneath the gazebo was on, and the moon was perfectly abovve our heads. Jasper had taken care of all the details. I looked up at him, and lightly squeezed his hand.

" You did this, for me?" I asked. He smiled too. Backing away slightly, he bowed and said

" May I have this dance, madame?" He asked teasingly. Playing along I replied in the same manner, " Of course you may," and courtsied. He took my hand and we walked toward the gazebo, with the moon overhead. The music began playing (it must have been on a timer) and it started playing a slow song. Resting my head on his shoulders, I felt perfectly content. We waltzed around in a perfect circle, just enjoying ourselves under the moon and the twinkling stars, our own lights. To myself, I thought **I wish this night would never end. **Boy, was I glad Edward wasn't here!

We danced as long as we could. When the clock chimed about midnight, he looked at me and I stared into his golden honey eyes, mine being obsidian today. I could feel my heart falling in love all over again, and I knew he felt the same. He smiled and looked into my eyes, and I could feel my silent heart bursting with love. Looking at each other, we kissed and danced under the moonlight, till daybreak came. Having only the moon and the stars as our witnesses to this private, peaceful moment.

* * *

**Yeah, cheesy. It was kind of random, I came up with it randomly. So, I hope you enjoyed. Reveiw! I need lots of constructive criticism!! Thank you!!! **

**~ LilyPadADV**


End file.
